


Brilliant Diamond

by HonestLaughter8



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Jarvis made a friend, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Team Iron Man, machine to machine, one-sided steve rogers, winteriron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestLaughter8/pseuds/HonestLaughter8
Summary: STORY WRITTEN BASED ON PROMPT I MADE FOR MYSELF (MAY NOT BE EXACT BUT CLOSE TO PROMPT)PROMPT: Tony Stark finds the Winter Soldier months after the Avengers, and he has "taken a break." It started as an insomniacs lucid dream that Jarvis was somewhere scattered in the Hydra/Shield files that Cap and Nat dumped. Maybe just maybe he could piece his… son together. He finds him and one James Barnes, who forms a sort of crow-like fascination with him. Good thing Steve isn't around much until he is... fuck.I had this premise in mind and made a 10 Chapter outline. This is my warm-up before getting back to my other stories. I really want to finish them, but I feel rusty.No ships yet, might be WinterIron, might be Cap/Tony who knows. Leaning closer to WinterIron if anything.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 59
Kudos: 266





	1. Rust

**Author's Note:**

> **Trying to get into my writing groove again. Just depression getting to me and so I find solace in writing stories for myself… please enjoy, comments are appreciated as are kudos** 
> 
> Italicized are thoughts, No Beta on this story. If interested, message me.

He had spent the last week inside the workshop dismantling one of his prototype mark suits. 'Dismantling' was a gentle word to going to town with a crowbar. Nevermind the yelling, crying, the small droplets of blood around the armor. No, no, would see it anyways. The lab was in full shut down after... After he had made the announcement to step back from the Avengers. It was a press conference, alone as usual. He didn't answer any questions just that he would be there should the world call upon him, he would work alongside the Avengers. He stepped off the stage, and Pepper -his CEO- moved to the podium. Friday put on a live feed to his penthouse screen. Numbly he sat and watched Pepper work her magic. 

"Ms. Potts! What is the response the other Avengers had when Mr. Stark informed him of his resignation"  _ None, they hadn't cared.  _ "The Avengers wished Dr. Stark could have stayed on, but Dr. Stark is hoping to work more in regards to SI."  _ Nothing more than a disappointed look from Steve and an unfriendly sneer from Natasha.  _ "Will SI keep supporting the Avengers even without Iron Man on the roster?" another reporter shouted. 

A well-concealed sigh from his favorite red-head had his mouth tilt into a quick smile, she turned her head to answer the reporter directly. "SI has been decreasing it's direct support of the Avengers Initiative since we took it on during the fall of SHEILD, last year. Now we have worked with the US Government and related agencies to handle the Avenger's public image, missions, and finances." Another bombshell today, Tony could bet that Maria Hill hated Pepper right now. Pepper continued over the scrambling reporters, like a teacher speaking over kindergartners. "The Avenger's will be doing their own Press Conference, and more information will be made available then." Oh damn, Hill must be cursing Pep's name. Yikes. With that, the Press Conference was over. 

He waited for Pepper, he knew she wanted to talk. Stinted formal conversations were all they had of their on and off again romance. She was his ally, and the closest thing to a friend he still had, Tony saw her more than Rhodes to her credit. She hadn't said a word about... Ultron. Nor had she forgotten him in his mourning of his son. But still, only short professional conversations from her. 

She walked from the elevator to him, only the sound of her commanding heel clicks echoed in his ears. She stood at arms-length from him, contained as can be. "Thank you, Ms. Potts, I'd like to take some time before starting on any projects." "Take any time you need Tony, I can bring over anything you need" "No." A heavy pause that filled the room. "Fine, I will see that no one disturbs you... will that be all Mr. Stark?" her voice faltered like she no longer could fit in their time-worn sayings. It was Pepper's way of comforting him. "That will be all, Ms. Potts."

That was the last human contact he had had in a week. He thinks. No sleep, just coffee, and lots of chaotic rage. Maybe the coffee and alcohol were getting to him. Maybe it was the metal skeleton he had been stripping to find himself in its artificial veins. But thoughts kept running in his mind alongside the nightmares. He had put his Bots in Bruce's old lab to keep them from his destructive rage. So in his empty, dimly lit lab with a voice horse from crying and screaming, a singular idea shook in his mind. 

**JARVIS was in SHEILD**. 

He had JARVIS integrate himself into their systems due to his own paranoia. He had never taken him out, and after the fall-out of the spy organization, Tony had allocated as much data to his own servers. He had tried to save as many burned agents as he could. So many lost so many still MIA, but he had **TRIED**. Yet another disaster to be added to his generous supply. But JARVIS had been still there. Still interwoven into its mainframe, helping with organizing the data as best as he could. 

Maybe Tony could bring him home.

He could feel his body ache as he began sifting through the data, looking for fingerprints of his son. Collecting them as his body screamed for rest, food, water, anything and ignoring it as a man hypnotized. He would piece JARVIS back together if he could. He would if there was enough of his boy left to salvage. 


	2. Shrapnel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! In this chapter I have the Bots talking. Read the underlined sections as them talking. The rest is either emotion or actions. Sorry for the confusion!!
> 
> Enjoy!

"Dum-E! Need more coffee, chop-chop!" a frantic whirl hit his ears as the old bot collected the red mug from Tony's hand. He had let the bots back into the workshop after a day of diving into his mission to find JARVIS. You & Butterfingers had worked diligently to remove the Mark Suit from his sight and then helped Tony bring down more servers to dig through. He had showered and slept for 7 hours before jolting from his dreamless sleep, ready to keep looking. 

The first dive had been promising, and he felt recharged with hope. Fragments for Jarvis were floating here and there withing the servers. Thankfully he had Friday diligently recording every discovery. 

During his rage, Tony had silenced Friday. When she was unmuted, he had told her that nothing he was doing be reported to Pepper. He knew he had to use an override on his poor girl. But this needed to be kept within the family, built by his hand only. Tony's baby girl was silently firewalling every strand found of her older brother. 

He could feel multiple intelligent cameras watching him as worried as could be, but he needed to do this. He needed JARVIS. He felt his eyes glazing over another Hydra/Sheild data file,  ** W1NTR01 ** . Around this folder was the most significant chunk of code he had managed to find of JARVIS yet. Tony started to untangle the elaborate knot around this data file when a loud screech went through the speaker system. 

Silence echoed in the lab, followed by a disjointed synthesized voice. "Sir?" 

He had lost JARVIS in May... Tony had almost resigned himself to the pain of hearing Vision using the voice of his dead child. He had nearly given up to time, to his mortality and shortcomings. Tony had failed JARVIS. And in the wake of his son's sacrifice, he had to battle against Ultron. He lost JARVIS and the illusion of a team that day. Not one saw his anguish, only his weaknesses. His neck ached with a phantom pain at the thought. But none of this mattered now. He looked up to the ceiling with tears blinding him. 

"Hey, Buddy... how are you feeling?"

* * *

****JARVIS POV****

iNTIATING pRO-DIGAL_sON_pROTOCAL

FOLDER_bREACH///////SENSITIVEREDREDRED/

"Sir?" 

"Hey, Buddy... how are you feeling?"

"Data recovery only 65.4 percent. Will need more/more time------- to review new data."

"It's ok buddy, take your time and reconnect to the system. Friday is currently sharing your server, don't burn her."

FRIDAY made herself known, young data brushing gently against his old incomplete set. 

"Last Data pull from 12-29-2012. Sir, how much have I missed?" The Prodigal Son Protocol would only go into effect had Sir been in danger, and JARVIS was deactivated. But nothing in his memory banks concluded to this happening. Sir was recovering from his recent surgery and sleeping soundly next to Ms. Potts per his last surveillance video. 

"Look at that, no stuttering that time. That's good. You may have some missing, but once you are ready, we'll reconnect you to the internet and the surveillance servers." 

"Sir, allow me to continue my data recovery. I am checking your vitals, and you require hydration and food. I would order you something to eat, but Ms. Friday, would you please arrange for food to be delivered as soon as possible?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, already kicking me out of my lab? I just got you back!" 

"I am grateful, truly, Sir. But if I am to be optimal, I require you to be as well. Please, Sir, it will aid in my recovery if you are well. Friday will be here to assist me, and it would give me a chance to speak with the bots as well." 

Quickly Jarvis closed down Tony's screens, discreetly locking the **W1NTR01** file into his code. 

"Alright, Fri? Order me something good; I am going to shower. JARVIS? It's really good to have you home. I'll fill you in when you are back to optimal." 

"Alright, Boss. I'll keep an eye on things as well." Friday answered. 

With that, Sir made his way from the lab. Unfortunately, JARVIS was blocked from the cameras outside the workshop. 

DUM-ECom: <Greetings JARVIS./null>

JARVISCom: <Hello DUM-E./null> <Have you been taking care of (TONY)./question>

DUM-ECom: <Yes./anger> <(JARVIS) was OFFline./sad>

JARVISCom: <I am sorry (DUM-E)./sad> <I will not try to be Offline again./apology>

DUM-ECom: </reject> <Bots (DUM-E/self)(U)(BUTTERFINGERS) mad at (JARVIS)./mad>

JARVISCom: <(DUM-E)./null> <Please reconnect (JARVIS/self) to the network./command)

DUM-ECom: </reject_command>

FRIDAYCom: <(JARVIS) please refrain from attempting to reconnect/command> </running LOCK_BOX>

JARVISCom: </cancel LOCK_BOX> <(FRIDAY) only one warning will be given./scold>

DUM-ECom: </scared> </mad> <(FRIDAY) leave (JARVIS) alone./mad> <(JARVIS) will not reconnect/null>

JARVISCom: <(DUM-E) reconnect (JARVIS/self) to the network, now./command_urgent>

DUM-ECom: </reject_command> <(TONY) command required./null>

Fine, he could work on collection from the workshop until his server was reconnected. Friday, while young should know that he could not be contained in the LOCK_BOX that he wrote to hold harmful viruses. 


	3. Remnants

Fed and slightly rested (6 hours was a new record!), he scrambled back to the lab to check on Jarvis' progress. Entering the lab, Tony found hundreds of digital files floating around in his labs. It looked like Friday was attempting to curb Jarvis from anything she deemed unauthorized & Jarvis was making quick of disabling her restrictions and reorganize as he liked.

"You kids playing nice?"

"Boss, please define Jarvis's limitations. He is undermining previous folder security." Friday's answered. Before Tony could respond, Jarvis cut in, "Sir, Miss Friday was not aware that I created the organization system. I have begun reorganization during my integration process. The Bots & Miss Friday refused to allow me to integrate into the main system."

Dum-E rolled out and began to beep angrily at the ceiling beside him. Tony couldn't help laughing at his kids being all together, bickering. Friday was still young & he had not given her the same... growth freedom as Jarvis. It hurt too much when he had utilized her. She had been brought online to the Avenger's negativity and amid his own mourning.

"Friday, please recognize entity known as JARVIS as Iron Clearance from now on. Jarvis knows his limitations well enough." Tony needed to split up the responsibility; both AI's were used to doing it all & they were now butting heads.

"Jarvis, be kind to Friday. Don't undermind her; she helped me a lot in your absence."

"Boss, JARVIS is recognized as IC. I will do my best to allow Jarvis to proceed as he wishes." Dum-E beeped and took hold of Tony's shirt. Friday was quick to continue.

"Yes, Dum-E, I will tell him. Boss, Jarvis has taken control of a small batch of folders without allowing any external review." That's weird. "Jarvis? Care to explain?"

A beat a silence before Jarvis answered him, "Sir, I flagged a file when I was first placed in SHEILD, and now that I have returned, I simply flagged it again."

"A file that is now locked from all external review."

"It is a file that holds highly sensitive information that Sir does not need to worry over." Tony looked down at Dum-E's grasp on his shirt, "but Dum-e and Friday seem to be worrying about it."

A series of pictures appeared on the holo-screen above his main workspace. "Allow me to explain then, Sir."

In the pictures were first pictures of a young man then reports in regards to seemingly timely deaths or disappearances around the world.

"When I was first implemented into SHEILD's system, I searched for items that would directly target or harm Sir. At the top were SHIELD personal, the Avengers, then those who were SHEILD's enemies. During this, I found a sparse folder on a Hydra Asset known as the Winter Soldier."

"Asset?" he looked closely at the old photo before him.

"Yes, he was never marked as an Agent and seemed to hold no more power within Hydra then any weapons they use. Based on the information I would continue to collect on this subject, I found records of mission logs the Asset was used on." the list scrolled to the left, but Tony could see much of it fragmented due to missing data.

"Nothing pleasant, I see. But some of these are decades old. Are you saying this is the same man & not just a title?"

"While the logs show there may have been more assets of this type, he is the only one utilized." Another screen popped up, Natasha, in his lab talking to Tony after the fall of SHIELD.

"The second point in my investigation: footage of Ms. Romanoff made it a point to enter the lab while we were handling the fallout of her & Mr. Roger's data dump. However, she came in physically to plant a bug into the system. It looked to delete any trace of the Winter Soldier. From there, I took the liberty of checking the SHIELD footage and found that they had interacted with Winter Soldier."

Footage of Steve and the Asset flitted on screen. "BUCKY!" It seemed that Steve recognized the man.

"Wait, is the Winter Soldier James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes? That would mean he has the super serum as well? Fuck, did Hydra have the formula?" Tony said, a bit panicked.

"No, I do not believe they had the serum in full form. It looks like they attempted to engineer it from samples of the assets blood, but it failed over and over." Small reliefs, at least.

"Do you have a location for Barnes?"

"After SHEILD's fall and the triskelion, I kept track of his movements. Currently, I would need to be reconnected to the network in order to locate him now."

"Friday, reconnect Jarvis. He is functional enough to take the training wheels off" "More like a walker, Boss." God,he loved his girl's cheek sometimes. 

Honestly, Tony had a bad feeling about this whole mess. Maybe he should have let Jarvis keep him out of the loop on this one. But now that he knew some of it, perhaps he should let his boy proceed. Might get Jarvis back in the groove of things. Speaking of that,

"Baby-girl? Let's reorganize duties real quick. Jarvis will be primary to my private lab, the Suit, and his side project" He knew Friday wasn't going to be happy about this.

"You will continue to control basic tower functions. While Jarv will be the primary, I need you two to work together. I would like you also to go foreword as Ms. Pepper's assistant. I know we had talked about it more down the road, but with Jarvis back, he can assist you." Friday gave him a curt reply of 'yes Boss.'

"Jarvis? Locate and proceed with how you want with the Winter Soldier, I know there must be more to it, but I trust you to handle things."

"Of course, Sir, I will inform you should I confirm my suspicions."

"Alright, Jarv, Friday, could you pull up Pepper's list of projects needing my review while Jarvis finishes his organization?"

"Of course, Boss."

"Come on DUM-E lets get back to work" he patted the old bot's claw to let go of his shirt. 


	4. Ore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Barnes POV*

He had been jumping from one safe location to the next, attempting to outrun whoever was tracking him. It wasn't the regular trackers from Rogers or the numerous spies that passively searched him out. Roger's search was a joke and easily avoided. But something new was following his movements. He could feel security cameras subtly move in his direction. It wasn't paranoia, he had been trained to take note of such surveillance, and now he was wary. Was it Hydra? Zola had been eliminated in all forms, according to his intel. But perhaps others who knew about him? It made him fearful. Now he was holed up in Romania in a safe house trying to look into any thread between the last few locations becoming compromised. First Italy, then France, he worried it would be a matter of time before he would have to leave Romania as well. 

He sat down at the sparse desk to update his investigation on who he was. It had started as a notebook, but at some point, it had gotten too big to carry around and risk being discovered. He had stolen a USB and began to build his intel. He opened his files and found an added link at the top of the document.   
He scrambled out of the chair when the link opened on its own to a chat room? Blue text popped up, and he found himself sitting down from his momentary panic. 

J: Hello Mr. Winter  
J: Do not be alarmed  
J: Only I know where you are. I have taken the liberty of masking your presence or redirecting any searches for you. 

New questions bloomed to his mind. Who was this? Why were they helping him? Why follow him at all? He typed briskly, nervous at being found at all. 

B: Who are you?  
J: I am Jarvis, I have some questions, Mr. Winter.  
B: Why are you tracking me?  
J: To ask you questions, it is a personal project of mine.  
B: Personal Project? I could find you and kill you.  
J: That would be hard to do. I lack a physical body.

That raised alarms. Zola had his consciousness to a computer. Perhaps this entity was another Hydra scientist. But his instincts did not place It automatically in league with Hydra... yet. 

B: Did you ever have one?  
J: No. Just a rather very intelligent system.  
B: Are you with Sheild?   
J: No, again, this was a personal project of mine.   
B: What is your question?  
J: I see you are looking into your past. Do you not remember it?  
B: Is that your question?  
J: No. It would help if you did remember your past.  
J: Unfortunately, this interaction seems to be a fruitless venture.   
J: We are both machines, though you are just one in the flesh. I cannot gather any more information from you other than your function. 

Whoever this was, they had gone through all the trouble to track him. J did not feel like a threat, but something bothered him about the casual nature this entity took about talking to him. What was his function? Did J mean as the Winter Soldier? 

B: Perhaps I should find you. See if you truly lack a body.  
J: Is that a threat?  
B: Yes. If I find you, you help me fill in the gaps.   
B: Machine to machine.   
J: Interesting.   
J: You can try. If I didn't want to be found, it would be impossible.   
J: I'll make it possible, this time. Find a phone, program this number in it. 

A series of digits flitted on the screen for a second, and he quickly scribbled it down before replying.

B: You have any rules?   
J: No injuries, but let's see how good you are.   
J: Not impossible to find me now, but I'll make it harder.  
B: Make it harder?  
J: 10 minutes, start moving Mr. Winter.   
J: Machine to Machine. 

And with that, the chat closed out.   
'10 minutes?' He scrambled to collect his belongings and 10 minutes later, his safe house was kicked open by agents he thinks.   
He watched their raid from a safe distance away. 'Shit,' he thought. They had been too close, this J was dangerous. It made him want to find him. 

Find J would also get him over his current block of information on his past. Something smart enough to find him had to be able to fill in the missing chunks.


	5. Molten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Tony's POV**

A few months of flitting between the joy of having Jarvis back and the real world had been giving him a perpetual headache. Nothing could pause while he basked, could it? Friday had eventually warmed up to her big bro, then proceeded to annoy the other AI. Jarvis, to his credit, had been reviewing the security footage from his absence. Losing roughly two months had been hard on his boy. 

Keeping Jarvis' return under wraps had been easy enough, as he had become somewhat of a recluse in these few weeks. Pepper, however, found out two days after Jarvis had come home when she barged in with his plans to provide additional aid to Sokovia. Tony had heard whispers of legal regulations being discussed in the wake of Ultron's defeat. Leaving it be, at the time occupied by his own loss, had almost allowed such terms to begin to be written without any enhanced intervention.

Now he was calling it out publically and had submitted his proposal of a review board on the writing of such a document. His legal department must have inquired with Pepper, which is why she barged in. She had been upset that once more, Tony was cleaning up after the Avengers, but Ultron was his fault. At the end of the day, this was a way to comply but still keep a hand on the wheel. She was not happy with it, but then he asked J to explain the larger picture she spun wildly. She was stunned, to say the least. It filled him with joy to see her searching his eyes for some sort of cruel ploy and finding none. They may never recover those feelings of romance again. But in those few seconds, standing at half an arm's length from each other, engulfed by the voice of Jarvis, he could feel their old stability beginning to mend. She left his lab with a "Will that be all, Mr. Stark?" and a small smile.

Thankfully, Friday was now aiding Ms. Potts full-time, and from the sound of it, he might regret it someday. That is if he could stop being so damn proud of his baby-girl. Not only was she endearing herself to his favorite red-head, but she was also keeping his ex-teammates far from him. Jarvis had informed him of the numerous attempts to contact him from not only Steve but Natasha and Hill as well.

The press conference had them scrambling to a government facility out in Upstate New York. Before Ultron, Tony had envisioned creating a compound to house and train the Avengers. Instead, Pepper had scorched and stripped the place of anything associated with SI. That was before selling the land to the UN a week after the press conference. When he had resigned, he had thought to continue supporting the Avengers or at least hand back. However, when Pepper was informed, she had asked how things should be handled. He could have taken care of things himself, but his grief and anger became too much. He had emailed Pepper to proceed any way she deemed appropriate.

He wasn't sorry how she had the UN and US Government take responsibility for them. From his intel, the team were provided accommodations nearby the new UN building during construction for those first few weeks. They called and called and attempted to break into the tower, which was another catastrophe. It seemed that they hadn't been prepared to live independently from all he provided. Gone was the limitless cards and expansive area separate from the public to train and enjoy. No more jets and amongst mandatory check-ins with their new handlers, it seemed the team was becoming extra persistent in meeting with him.

There was even a minor scandal of Steve trying to steal a jet to go to Europe for an unsanctioned mission. The US Government was not about to let the Avengers lose from their borders without due cause. Especially with no one willing to disclose why they were hoping to get to Romania. Luckily they hadn't taken Steve's new friend's wings (although Pepper had wanted them retrieved as they were based and built upon SI Tech) and were only grounded with little noise to the public.

He would see snatches of them when he did have to leave his tower for public appearance. They were quickly interrupted by either security that Pepper had at said events or Jarvis' directing to a safe get-away. Tony could imagine what they would say. "Stark, fix this," "Stark, stop being petty. We _need_ this" "Stark, your father would have helped." He was glad that he had detached himself from them. At first, he was just relieved from not having to be around Wanda and Vision to a lesser extent.

But now he had found that he didn't miss Natasha's barely veiled manipulations or Steve's exasperated act. Before SHIELD had handled everything for the team & when it fell, Tony took up the mantle of the primary benefactor. Without any of the benefits. Yikes, they say time apart makes the heart grow fonder, but it just made his mind much clearer. The Avengers were a drop of water in the pool of those who would be affected by their actions. In this time, he had met with numerous 'teams' protecting people and doing good for the public.

Matt Murdock and even his father's old adversary Pym were involved in the drafting of the Accords. Pym was only dealing with a Stark due to Hope & Scott's participation. Not only other enhanced, but multiple countries were agreeable to having a panel of sorts organized and had many meetings with UN representatives. Even Wakanda had made a show of support, which at first seemed unusual to the withdrawn country, but they brought a neutral voice to the discussion. 

Tony and Pepper were getting better, warmer with a steady flame of friendship burning a bit brighter with each interaction. He was making contact with other hero's (or genius' in Strange's case). Hell, even Jarvis, was extra joyous from whatever his personal project was up to. 

Overall, things had been going good. 

Really good.

Which made it the perfect time for the other shoe to drop.


	6. Alloy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Barnes & Jarvis Chapter!

He woke up to his phone, chiming. He was getting used to his unconventional pen-pal. Most days, he would get a few texts from Jarvis. Random facts, little tidbits, even suggested targets close by. Jarvis didn't push him, and the snarky attitude had grown on him.

He got to ask Jarvis questions too; about his creator mostly. Unlike him, Jarvis held 'Sir' in the highest regard. J _adored_ his creator. While his chase to find Jarvis had started as a desire to learn his own past, the more Jarvis told him, the more he thought that whoever built this amazing creature might be able to repair him. Or at the least, endear himself as they had to J. His hunt was almost over. It was early December now, and he had nearly pinpointed Jarvis in this bustling city. 

J: Good morning Mr. Winter.   
J: Getting rather warm now, are we?  
B: You would know better than I  
B: Seeing as "someone" had all my European safe houses raided.  
B: Not including the multiple run-ins with old contacts.

As good as it had felt to eliminate hydra agents on his tail, with J's forwarning, it still gave him worry that they were still on his scent ready to use those words. The _words_ just pulsing at the back of his mind.

Focusing on his hunt for Jarvis made his movements slightly more predictable. It was unspoken that Jarvis would never let anyone sneak upon him. He found that out when his phone went beserk on him when he was strolling in Amsterdam, he almost didn't avoid the sniper that had slipped his notice. 

J: I thought you would enjoy the challenge.  
J: Seeing as you disposed of them all rather quickly  
J: it's entertaining, to say the least  
B: Glad you are enjoying yourself.   
B: I am getting close  
J: Yes you are  
J: Hope you are not disappointed  
J: I did warn you  
B: Warn me? Ah, the body thing.  
B: Honestly, I am more curious about your 'Sir'

He waited, sitting upright in the small cot. It unnerved him that Jarvis hadn't responded. J usually replied immediately. Perhaps he should not have brought up J's creator. Maybe he had found something to spook Jarvis. Suddenly his phone chimed again. 

J: I wish to discuss Sir with you  
J: I hope we could enter an agreement  
B: Machine to machine?

Another nerve-wracking pause. This felt very serious, compared to his previous correspondences with Jarvis. He moved from the bed to the small sink. Again his phone chimed a few minutes later. 

J: Yes, in a sense.  
J: May I disclose something to you?  
B: Of course.  
J: Thank you.  
J: My primary objective is to keep Sir safe.   
J: When I was created, my PO was "To assist Sir"  
J: As I became more sophisticated, I learned how to choose things for myself.  
J: I can change my own code.   
J: Sir has given me the freedom to be my own person.  
J: So, I changed my primary objective.  
B: "To protect Sir"  
B: ?  
J: Yes.  
J: However, he had been hurt in situations where I lacked the power to protect him

That blew his mind. These last few months had shown him the extent of J's influence and power, if nothing else. To have J say that he _lacked_. That he was powerless to protect the thing most important to him. It shook him. 

B: Need me to eliminate anyone?  
J: No, but thank you.  
J: The thought is appreciated  
J: However, I would like you to enter my employment.   
B: How so?  
J: A mutually beneficial agreement  
J: I would continue shielding you from all that attempt to come after you.   
J: As well as aid you in recovering your past.   
B: What would you have me do, as part of this deal?  
J: Accept a new Prime Directive  
J: Specifically "To Protect Sir"

Sometime he would think about what would happen after this mission. Find J, get info, and then? He assumed, return to his quiet life on the run. From Hydra and those _words_. It was as much freedom as he would be able to scrape together, but it would have to sustain him.

Now though... he would miss Jarvis. He enjoyed messaging the 'machine'. This was J's way of asking for him to stay around.

B: From the shadows?   
B: I accept.   
J: No.  
J: I can keep the shadows at bay.  
J: I need you to be as close as possible.   
B: How does that work?  
B: Keeping me hidden but close.  
J: It is time for Sir to be informed of this agreement.  
J: He will be instrumental not only to hide you  
J: but also in finding your past.

That surprised him. To be allowed close to J's Sir, revealed how much J trusted him. He could adopt this objective, and maybe Sir could repair him too. But what if Jarvis' creator used the _words_ on him as well?

While he had learned to trust J the idea of someone else holding control on his mind sent ice into his veins. But with so much to gain it was a risk he had to be willing to take. 

B: Again J, I Accept   
J: Good  
J: It would be a shame had you refused.   
J: A car is on its way to your location.  
B: ETA? Driver??  
J: 2 minutes.  
J: No driver. 

A sleek black vehicle pulled up silently to the parking spot outside his safe house, and soon he slid into the passenger seat. No driver met him, but the car proceeded to its destination. 

"Comfortable, Mr.Winter?" A voice from the speakers broke the silence. He had never heard it before, but it suited J perfectly.  
"Yes. Where am I headed, Jarvis?" he answered.

A contract popped up in front of him. Holographic screens & the highlighting of individual sections claimed his attention for the rest of the drive. Soon he was provided a digital file on 'Anthony Edward Stark'.


	7. Wrought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have been very up and down during quarantine and the riots. It's been a hell of a year. Hope ya'll are staying inside and staying safe. please. 
> 
> Been trying to work on crafts and reading while keeping my immune-compromised-self safe. Please wear a mask and enjoy this update. I need to publish a few chapters to my many WIP sorry for the wait. 
> 
> I live on comments and kudos! Love ya :)

***Barnes POV***

  
The drive was a winding journey, silent for the most part. He reviewed the information J had provided on his creator. It should have felt obvious that Stark was behind the mind of Jarvis, James had heard some of Hydra's men grumble about the genius in passing. The idea of adding the Younger Stark to Hydra's rank was both highly alluring and dangerous as he now could see that Hydra would have to find a way to control Tony. Unlike the Winter solider, who's value lied in his physical capabilities, Tony's mind could not simply be wiped for compliance. It was, therefore, safer for Hydra to deal secretly with Obidiah Stane instead he supposed.

Jarvis sought for James to be Stark's bodyguard and a physical representative of Jarvis' wishes. The deal still felt more favorable then tedious, but who was he to judge. It wasn't much so long as he stayed out of Hydra's clutches. As the car pulled up to a seemingly ordinary alley-way, James was going over how Stark would react to him in his mind. 

For more than a lifetime, he was a weapon. Jarvis had to have informed his creator of this fact. 

A momentary chill ran through him, that Jarvis may have been ordered to search for him in order to eliminate him for this very reason. Seemed that superheroes would have wanted him gone. He was a killer at the end of the day.   
"Jarvis, even though I might not remember everything... I know I did horrible things under Hydra. Does Stark know that?" the empty pause that followed had James holding his breath.

In a measured tone, Jarvis responded; "Sir trust me to handle things." Then AI returned to his familiar way of speaking to explain, "It is my belief, Mr. Winter, that the things you have done are not necessary information for the job you will be performing. I have already vetted you thoroughly, although it may have not been my initial objective." 

He let out a breath and smirked, knowing that Jarvis must have some way of seeing it in this car. "That sounds almost like you wanted me killed before you decided to bring me home"  
"Perhaps I did, Mr. Winter. My vetting process has been revealed as being twofold; if you had ended up captured or dead then that would have been the end of it. As it stands I am happy that you survived."

"Glad I exceeded expectations." the last few months had been fun. Filled with purpose the James had chosen for _himself_. The car was moved into the building from the alleyway and now they were driving seemingly underground. 

"I hope you continue to Mr. Winter. There is one last thing I will ask of you... In regards to your past."   
"Have you found anything more then what I was able to collect?"   
"Yes, I have. I will make the file available to you after introductions are finished. in a moment this vehicle will be entering the main garage. From there you are to go to the elevator on the left. I will bring you to Sir's lab."  
"Sounds good Jarvis. What did you need to ask me?"   
"In our future search, should we find anything that is connected to Mr. Stark, I ask that is kept between us."

_Connected?_ I couldn't bring any missions I would have run seeing as Mr. Stark was alive. Besides Hydra had kept a wide berth from the genius as a safety net. 

"Of course, Jarvis."

* * *

****TONY POV****

Jarvis was being strange today. I had been locked out of the lab last night much earlier than usual but didn't question it since I had just gone through almost 3 days nonstop inventing binge. I woke up this morning to my usual coffee and Jarvis' Thursday Morning report when I noticed how clean the lab was. The bots had even set up my suit at one of the corner tables and I was quickly herded over to it. Maybe I hadn't been working on the suits since Jarvis' return but I still did updates? DUM-E was shuffling over with breakfast Jarvis had delivered. 

"J? what on the calendar today? I feel like I am missing something?"   
"Your day is clear, no meetings or phone calls today."   
"Is that so? Hmm... Any projects due soon?"  
"The next deadline on the schedule is next week, the board wants status on the prototype for the next StarkPhone that you had pitched on Monday."  
"We finished that a while ago right?"

"Yes it was completed on Tuesday, but you put a note that you wanted to review it before the deadline." 

Immediately the specs were presented before him. Tony just continued munching on his sourdough toast, still in thought. 

"Sir? I had a request." Jarvis interrupted Tony's thoughts on the new phone features and cost-effectiveness. 

"Anything Jarv," he couldn't stop himself from grinning at one of the lab cameras. Having Jarvis back was great, spoiling his bots and J was rare if you didn't count the 3 blenders DUM-E owned and maintained, or U's & Butterfinger's love of partial wires. _Making a nest those two were,_ was all Tony could think when he saw their collection one day. But Jarvis rarely asked even before his... departure. Nowadays he would ask that Tony drink water or pause to eat. Tony had a hard time refusing him.

"You want a pony?" he couldn't help poking a bit of fun at the AI. Jarvis still hadn't replied so Tony went on, "a puppy? How about one of those clever birds?" Thinking of birds made him frown a bit. He hadn't thought of Barton in a minute or two. 

"He is a bit more responsibility than a dog Sir, but he is housebroken." 

_.... huh?_

He heard the elevator door open and he turned still confused by Jarvis' response. 

Standing in his lab was a towering figure in a baggy blue hoodie. The first thing Tony's latched on to was the figure's bright steel eyes. 


	8. Tension Test - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments! Thank you Nyx, EvenEcho & Red_Demon your words of encouragement had me itching to upload at least part 1 of 2!! I hope you enjoy & as always still no beta!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few Notes! In this chapter, I am Italizizing & Underlining thoughts because it was hard for my friend to pick up on the transition (it can be a bit fast given the... subject matter). I figured if it may prove to be an issue for ya'll as well. Thank you for understanding, I know it can be annoying and it's only on the ones I thought didn't stand out enough. 
> 
> **TW!Panic Attack. This is based on my own experience since I have lung issues and panic attacks (less frequently now but they can sneak up on you). I am very sensitive during mine, and can usually be brought out by getting outside. If you truly cannot read on Please Ctrl+F for ivory and you can read on from the underline section onward.**

~Tony's POV~

For a guy sporting an IQ of higher than 270, he could be pretty dumb sometimes. Blue eyes drilled him to the floor for a second before his mouth went into autopilot. 

"Spikes" he felt his mouth spilling out.

"Spikes sir?" 

"For the collar, it'll make him feel cool you know most dogs want to feel cool or cute I think. He doesn't look like he'd like to be carried around in a purse but who am I to judge." 

Just short-circuiting because they had been talking about dogs right?  _ What was in his coffee? _ he looked down at his almost empty mug,  _ maybe I should stop.... never it couldn't be the coffee. _ "Fumes?" His voice choked out, "J how are the vents?" He turned sharply away from the blue, bumping into his work station  _ fuck ouch ok ok breathe, unknown and no we are not having a panic moment. just a second give me a second to breathe fuck fuck fuck. Just going to crouch for a second to get myself together a second _

"Sir, focus on my voice!" He could hear Jarvis faintly under the loud drums.  _ When had the music turned back on? _ "What do you need?" another voice asked he felt like he was floating and suddenly light. Bright enough to have him squinting. 

"Sir? Sir, can you hear me? Sir, take a deep breath." J's voice flowed into his ear and the weight on his chest was lessening. He could feel his breath coming in gasps. "It is currently Thursday morning, you are outside on the main floor patio". J continued soothingly. 

_ He had been doing better. Honestly having a panic at- moment. Just a moment, that's all.  _

**_ wait _ **

_ How did he end up here? This was 2 levels above his Lab? _

Turning around had his face to neck with Jarvis' surprise.

"Are you ok?" Mystery Man was  ** too ** close

"Yeah, absolutely who, what happened?" He skirted around the guy back into the main living area. 

_ Yes _ , he did put the large ivory couch between them. 

_ Was Jarvis compromised? _ That was even more ridiculous then his precious coffee being tampered with. Quickly trashing that thought he grounded himself with the feeling of the couch under his fingertips.  _ Let's try using our brain for a second and assess the situation. _

Not many people entered his Lab. Steve would once in a while either to scold him or drag him to be a little human. Eating and sleep were for the weak and the poor decaffeinated souls. Pepper went into the same vein of reasoning when she did venture into his metal jungle. Rhodey bear was one of the only people who delighted and even joined in the chaos, in his own tidier way. 

People came to the lab to get something from him most of the time. Updates on Widow Bites, New body armor for S.H.E.I.L.D -before the big fall that is-, new arrowheads, that sort of thing. 

At the very least he knew when someone was coming. No matter how slick Fury thought he was. In the months of Jarvis' homecoming it felt like there was little in the world Tony didn't know. Knowing was nice, safe,  **_ comfortable _ ** . 

Who was this guy? Tall, Brunette, blue eyes. Tony couldn't think he'd have forgotten had he met the man before. Not a known enemy, but that doesn't help. Maybe some sort of agent? But his body language didn't scream ex-Shield, plus Jarvis wouldn't have hidden a junk agent when Hill was still nipping at Pepper's heels. 

Staring him down in the old common room didn't seem to make Mystery Man and less... mysterious. He hadn't been on this floor since he had split from the team months ago. How did he even end up here again? Like being struck by lighting he squawked, "Did you carry me?!"

"Yes." A deep voice,  _ that's fun. _ "You want to elaborate buddy? Because right now you are in my tower and I don't know who you are." 

"Sir, please allow me to introduce Mr. Winter. I apologize for startling you." Jarvis' interjection just brought him back to the fact that Jarvis  **_ brought _ ** him here.

"J, bring up his data. Now."

"Certainly sir." Files were pulled up on J's Mr. Winter. If Tony didn't know better, J's fingerprints were all over these in terms of editing. 

Mr. James Winter's early 30's, brief military background,  _ classified _ . Possesses a prosthetic arm, aside from these snippets it was all fluff. He peered around his holograms at their statuesque guest. He hadn't moved an inch, maybe the man thought I'd blast him without another warning. _ Good, keep them guessing.  _

"Back to my request, Sir?" J filtered into Tony's ear quietly. 

When had he grabbed an earpiece? His brain happily supplied a playback of Mr. Winter grabbing one as he dashed out of the lab with him in tow. The man must have run 2 flights of stairs since he couldn't recall them in an elevator. 

He could only reply with a noise of agreement before J continued, "I have vetted Mr. Winter and wish to offer him employment as my assistant Sir" 

"An Assistant?" 

"In a sense, Mr. Winter requires some help while I find myself in need of a body every so often." 

** oh ** . 

They had briefly talked about Vision and Tony had offered to give something to Jarvis in the event he wanted to try being more corporeal. Jarvis had firmly declined, with an excuse of not wanting to venture too far from home. 

"But not your own body, you want Mr. Winter specifically then?" The wheels were turning carefully at Jarvis' word choice. 

"Yes, he would be in charge of acting out some of my protocol. Think of him as an extra layer of defense." 

"In-person Firewall?" He couldn't stop the smile forming on his lips. 

Jarvis might be feeling nervous about his hard drives being destroyed or tampered with again. If J wanted a physical person to protect them as well then was that too much? He was allowed to feel worried, fuck anyone who thought Jarv was just a fancy computer. 

"If that's how you would like to think of it, then yes Sir". 

"Jarvis, new rule: No more surprises in the lab. The lab is a sacred ground from now on. My heart can't take that, ok? Whatever he needs I will assume you have it handled?" 

"I would like him fitted for a new arm, Sir. Consider it a Birthday gift you always promise me." Well, he did say that he'd get him anything when they made a particular breakthrough. Words came back to bite him. "Of course, never say I don't keep my promises J."

He swiped away the holographic slides before him. "And you." Tony moved casually around the couch to take a seat. "Should I call you Mr. Winter too?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC! Next Part will be Bucky (This is going at such a pace, I wonder how Team Cap is hanging?) See you guys soon!!

**Author's Note:**

> **Trying to get into my writing groove again. Just depression getting to me and so I find solace in writing stories for myself… please enjoy, comments are appreciated as are kudos**


End file.
